Darkness, Blood, and Fear
by FireflyOfDeath
Summary: Miyu and Larva have come across a new Shinma...who seems to have known Larva for a very long time...and is slowly draining Miyu's life away......
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Vampire Princess Miyu, tay? This is all rewritten cause...it got..bleh you know? so anyways here it goes ^_~  
  
  
Darkness, Blood, and Fear  
Prologue  
By:  
FireflyOfDeath  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Miyu sat on the edge of a tree limb staring up at the bright full moon "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked as a smile danced across her lips.  
  
Shiina who was seated comfortably in Miyu's lap looked up at the moon, "I've seen it many times, as have you...it never really changes"  
  
Miyu shrugged and enjoyed the silence. She gazed up at the moon for another brief moment as she reminesced on the time she'd shared with Shiina and Larva.Though both Shiina and Larva were...shinma they were her very close friends. Chisato, Yukari, and Hisae were her friends...but one day they would die and leave her alone again. Miyu sighed deeply trying to relieve herself of a little stress. She leaned against Larva as she continued to pet Shiina behind the ear, and closed her eyes about to doze off, when a scream was heard in the distance.  
  
Miyu's eyes snapped open and without saying a word the trio vanished to where the scream originated from.  
There was no one, nothing there Miyu looked around still expecting something to come out of the darkness into the small light which came from a street light next to a park, "How could the victim...disappear in a matter of seconds?"   
  
Reiha appeared from thin air like usual with her doll, "They didn't quite disappear...look" She pointed to a small doll with bright blue eyes, and burgundy hair  
  
"If you were a decent guardian you would have noticed," Matsukaze said in her usual aggressive voice.  
  
Reiha smiled sweetly, "Matsukaze...don't be so rude. Well Miyu, I'll see you around" Reiha walked off in the distance and disappeared.  
  
Miyu picked up the doll and quickly threw it back down. "It hurt my hand..." She looked at her hand and there was now a symbol which glowed bright red, then faded a little bit.   
  
Shiina picked up her (A/N: ...might be a him...I'll call it a her though) left ear to reveal her bulging eye, "Miyu! It's some sort of shinma!"  
  
Miyu partially ignored Shiina because the pain in her hand was becoming so intense, "L-Larva...what is i--" The symbol grew bright red and Miyu collapsed.  
  
Shiina rushed to Miyu's lap, and Larva carried Miyu back to their home.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it's short, but anyway please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Pandora.  
  
  
Darkness, Blood, and Fear  
Chap. 1  
Pain  
By:   
FireflyOfDeath  
  
Miyu found herself in a dark,dark place, normally this wasn't bad for a vampire though this wasn't the problem for the young vampire, but this was an endless blackness that spread in every direction. The only thing Miyu could see was the burning symbol left on her hand. It looked very haunting against the black background.  
  
"Larva? L-Larva!" She called desperately looking around her. She knew it was no use...there was no reply. "...Shiina...?" She whispered her voice barely audible. She took a step forward, and then felt herself fall through the floor. Sheopened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then she felt that she had fallen into something wet, and thick...a pond of some sort. She looked around and immediately recognized what she had fallen into, it was red, "Blood...it could be worse..." She tried to swin to the surface but found it very difficult to do so. She struggled, she was using a lot of energy trying to reach the surface. If she kept it at this rate she'd lose. Finally she made it to the surface. Her kimono was stained in blood. She looked at the sky once she made it to dry land. It was night-time. She looked forward...there standing underneath a gigantic willow tree surrounded by mist...was "Larva!!" She called relieved. He didn't hear her. "Larva?" She called again before noticing he was talking with someone. A girl...no, a woman. Miyu's eyes widened as fear and jealousy slowly crept up her body. Larva...was taking his mask off......he did it. He kissed that woman! Miyu's eyes brimmed with tears as fear and jealousy were replaced with grief and anger. No not anger hatred. She glared at the woman, then noticed a small pink thing comfortably sitting in the woman's arm...Shiina? So her two companions had betrayed her? And before she could say anything the symbol on her hand grew a blinding red light as pain shot through every nerve in Miyu's body. Pain was all she could think about.  
  
Miyu snapped her eyes open. She looked around. She was lying in bed soaked in sweat. She saw Larva in the far corner of the room. Miyu flopped back down on the bed breathing deeply.   
  
'Was it all just a dream?...But it seemed so real...the pain...it...was it all a dream?...' Miyu asked herself the same question over, and over, and over again. Then the dream came back to her and for the first time she noticed the woman who had kissed Larva...had the same symbol on her shoulder as she had on her left hand...and oddly the girl resembled the doll. Miyu yawned as the words echoed in her mind. Symbol......doll......blood......death...she raised an eyebrow, they had really nothing in common, Miyu looked at her left hand...if they symbol was still there it certainly wasn't noticeable. She sighed and closed her eyes again drifting off into sleep again.  
  
Miyu again found herself in a pool of blood. Except this time she couldn't see any land. And this time there was no Larva. But there was...an image of the doll dancing around...and around...and around...mocking her, there was laughing echoing everywhere. And then, it stopped the laughter and the doll stopped and all was silent then a young woman (actually like 1000 years old or something......) materialized out of thin air and hugged the small doll to her chest with a smile, it reminded Miyu a bit of Reiha and Matzukaze though totally different in appearence.   
  
"Who are you?!" Miyu shouted  
  
"Me?" the girl smirked. "You know what I am..."  
  
"You're a Shinma...that much I know...but I didn't ask what you are...I asked who..."  
  
The girl smiled "That is of no concern of yours..." the girl's smile got slightly bigger as she added, "But...I know what would concern you..." The girl waved her hand and a black portal appeared below Miyu and the girl.  
  
"We're now out of the dream world...but we are dream spirits...they can not see or hear us...It's as if we're not here at all..."  
  
Miyu looked around and saw herself sleeping in bed...it was an odd feeling seeing yourself without using a mirror.  
The girl smirked "Oh...here I come now, and yes it is odd to see yourself as if you're another person..."  
  
After she finished saying that last phrase Miyu looked over to the girl a raised eyebrow wondering if she had voiced her thoughts, but sure she hadn't was about to question the girl about it but just as she opened her mouth, the door swung open and there she was. The real woman, not the dream figure. But the real thing.   
  
The woman smiled at Larva, "Hello Larva!"  
  
"Pandora..." He nodded a bit then continued watching Miyu.  
  
Pandora smiled and walked slowly up to Larva "Is she sleeping?"   
  
Larva nodded but didn't say anything.   
  
Pandora smirked "Good..." She was lifted up Larva's mask again  
  
Dream Miyu ran up to Pandora and tried to slap her. Her actions were in vain...for her hand just went through Pandora.   
Dream Pandora smiled "Oh dear...what am I about to do?" fake gasp, "you don't suppose I'm lifting up his mask do you?" her laughter echoed.  
  
Dream Miyu couldn't stand it anymore. She had to wake up. Had to give that Pandora woman a piece of her mind.   
Pandora smirked "Miyu...you can't wake up...this isn't a dream...you're stuck here...forever!"  
  
Dream Miyu turned to her "Pandora...you will put me back in my real body, or I will seal you in the darkness...or...right now I'm thinking ... you don't even deserve that! I will--" before Miyu could finish she saw Pandora's smile fade slightly.   
Dream Pandora thought about it for a moment "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow night...You do know...I have complete control over you...and your thoughts"   
  
Miyu looked at her questioningly, then Pandora chanted a few words. And Dream Miyu could feel herself being pulled back towards her body. Right before Pandora was about to kiss Larva, Miyu (the real Miyu) woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ahhh....hardly anymore spelling mistakes.... *grin* added a few things too....have fun reading 


End file.
